1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a removable lid for a cup and, more particularly, to a lid which has both an air hole and a drinking hole through which a user can drink the liquid contents of the cup. The lid prevents inadvertent splashing which occurs due to unintentional movement of the cup.
2. Art Related to Invention
Splash-proof lids for drinking cups are known. Typically, they comprise a round, removable cover which fits tightly over the top opening of a cup to prevent unwanted spillage of the contents of the cup while allowing the user to drink the contents of the cup even though the lid remains on the cup. To allow the user to drink the contents of the cup while the lid remains on the cup, both a drinking hole and an air hole are provided in the lid. Both holes are configured to prevent unwanted loss or spillage of the contents of the cup which occurs when the cup is unintentionally moved. Typically, such lids are used on disposable cups which the user takes on a train, a plane, in a boat, or in a car.
The drinking hole is usually positioned at the edge of the lid next to the side wall of the cup, while the air hole is positioned either centrally in the lid or along the edge of the lid next to the side wall of the cup, opposite the drinking hole.
One example of such a lid is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,014. In the '014 patent, a splash-proof lid has both a drinking hole and an air hole wherein both holes have a baffle arrangement to prevent the liquid contents of the cup from exiting the cup. The baffle arrangement is such that the axis of the baffle, taken along the fluid flow lines, forms a straight line and does not follow the contour or radius of the exterior of the lid. The baffle arrangement in the '014 patent is rather complicated.
Another example of such a lid is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,928. Here a special cup having a ledge functions with the lid to form a curved channel through which liquid flows to the drink hole. Thus, a special cup must be employed to allow the lid to function.
There is a need for a simplified design for a splash-proof lid which can function with a conventional disposable cup.